


【Natasha x 你】（2）

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 3





	【Natasha x 你】（2）

sp预警！  
训诫预警！  
文笔很差不喜勿入。

双腿传来的阵阵酸痛提醒着你已经在墙壁面前站了很久，失重感让身体迫切地想往下坠，但身后Romanoff女士灼热的目光让你不敢轻易动弹。  
脑海里思索着在特工出任务的这段时间自己干的好事，好为一会儿的confess做准备。  
自从跟特工女士表白被拒绝后的那天起，你就一直在危险的边缘试探。喝酒喝到断片开会迟到也就算了，还因为交友不慎沾染上毒品。你在心里把自己骂了个遍，这种原则性的错误根本连辩解的余地都没有，只求Natasha不要因为太失望把你赶出神盾局就谢天谢地了。  
“想清楚了就过来。”  
虽然被罚站的感觉确实不好受，但是真的要面对Natasha的时候反而又怂了。  
“说吧。”  
“…”排练了多次的话在对上Natasha凌厉的眼神时却一个字也说不出口。支支吾吾半天，也没道出个所以然。  
“想不起来？看来是要我帮你回忆回忆。”  
她说着，打开衣柜取出一根皮带，折叠然后拿在手上挥了挥，皮带划破空气发出“咻咻”的声响，惊得你倒吸一口气。  
“弯腰，手扶床。”  
“Nat，别这样。”你无法接受Natasha用这种教训小孩的手段来对付你，这未免太丢人了。  
“我不是在跟你商量。”她走近了些，强大的压迫感逼得你转过头不敢去看她。  
“怎么，有胆子做没胆子承担？”讥讽的语气听起来格外的刺耳，你的自尊心备受伤害，赌气似的狠了狠心弯下腰，将手抵在床沿，静候着身后的惩罚。  
“啪！”  
“啊—”Natasha用足了力气的第一下打得你双手一曲整个人跌倒在床上，还不忘赶紧伸手去揉了揉身后。隔着裤子你都能感受到屁股上被抽出的一条棱子。  
“手放哪里？”她用皮带敲了敲你的手背，你赶紧缩回手抓住床单。“再敢挡连手一起打。”  
“啪”“啪”“啪”  
她下手并不快，每一下都是十分的力度，给了你充分的时间去消化疼痛，身体随着她一下下的责打而起伏着。  
约莫打了二十几下，你死死咬住床单，任凭眼泪把它们打湿了一片。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
见你还在死撑，她放快了速度，接连五下毫无喘息的机会。  
“Nat…慢一点。”你死死的揪住床单，用力到指间发白。  
“起来。”  
一声令下，你如获重释般赶紧起身，生怕下一秒她就反悔。你乖乖的站在她面前，双手垂放在大腿两侧，屁股上的疼痛依旧叫嚣着，但没得到Natasha的允许疼也不敢擅作主张去揉。  
“想清楚了吗？”  
她在床边坐下，皮带放在手边。  
“嗯，想清楚了。我…不应该不务正业，喝醉酒耽误正事，还有…还有不应该碰毒品，不珍惜自己的生命，我错了。”说到最后声音低得几乎听不见，越想越觉得自己真该打，连做人的底线都没守住。  
“裤子脱掉，叠好放在这。”她手指了指床沿。  
你有些怀疑自己的耳朵，愣在原地呆呆地望着她。见你无动于衷，她又拿起身旁的皮带，威胁性地举起来再轻轻落在她手掌上，“怎么，还需要我帮你一把吗？”  
内心一番挣扎，做足了心理准备后终于缓慢地将长裤脱下工整地叠好放在床边，随后又在Natasha的监视下一狠心脱下内裤扔在床边。全身上下唯一能够遮盖的衣物只剩下一件薄薄的吊带，偏偏这该死的吊带还短得很，只能够勉强遮住了你的肚脐，下半身毫无保留地展示在了Natasha面前。她不说话，目光却故意地在你身上来回扫视。鼓起勇气稍微抬起头看了一眼沉默良久的Natasha，发现她也正盯着你，正对上她的目光，你立即羞红了脸低下头，胸（xiong）前不争气的两团尴尬地（tu）凸起了。  
察觉到身体的反应，你欲盖弥彰般的弓了弓背，想将这种尴尬掩藏在几乎是透明的布料之下，就像你极力想隐藏的对Natasha的感情，即便它早已呼之欲出。  
聪明如她，怎会看不出你拙劣的技巧，没有给你任何逃避的机会，她用手中的皮带不轻不重地抽了下你的后背，“背挺直。”语气不容置疑。  
你闭上眼深吸了一口气，认命般地将背挺起，把身体赤（chi）裸（luo）裸（luo）的呈现在她面前。  
“So,you really love that man,Hahn?”从她的话中听不出任何情绪，这样的冷漠让你有些生气。  
“Yeah,he’s nice,”你顿了顿，试探着Natasha的态度。你希望从她眼中找出哪怕一丝的不悦，可是没有，“他很有趣，带我做了很多事，给了我很多从未有过的体验。”她的冷漠深深的刺激着你，逼着你口是心非。  
“很多从未有过的体验？”Natasha平静的脸色再次变得阴沉，从她身上散发出来的低气压让身边的温度都降了几分。“比如说，在酒吧喝到不省人事，导致第二天开会迟到工作疏忽的体验？”她反问你。  
“还是说，嗑嗨了之后差点大意丧命的体验？”  
Natasha平息下去的怒火又再次被你这番话彻底点燃。下一秒，手臂上传来的火辣辣的痛楚让你下意识地后退了好几步。生气时的Natasha很可怕，让人轻易不敢去挑战她。  
“你真的觉得没人管得了你了？”她一字一句地逼问。  
“不是的，不是这样的。”你被她问的委屈极了，眼泪汪汪地盯着地面。  
“站过来！”突然拔高的音量吓得你愈发迈不开步伐，站在原地可怜兮兮的望着她。  
她起身将犹豫不前的你拽了过去扔在床上，一手死死地按住你不断扭动的腰肢。  
皮带再次落在了你红肿的屁股上，新伤带动着旧伤，激起了你对疼痛的所有记忆。  
你咬着嘴唇，双手攥紧握成拳，指甲深深陷入掌心，即便是这样却还是不发一言，默默承受着Natasha越发狠厉的责打。  
皮肤撕裂般的疼痛让你开始恨自己的倔强，明明知道在Natasha面前逞强讨不到半点好处，却还是不知死活地去挑战她，因为一时的嘴硬又为自己换了顿打，到底是图什么。  
“啪啪啪”  
又是狠狠的三下落在臀腿之间，巨大的疼痛刺激着你的神经，牵扯到太阳穴都隐隐作痛。你再也忍不住地哭出了声，身体也伴随着你的抽泣止不住的颤抖。  
Natasha终是不忍心，扬在空中的手缓缓放下，将皮带扔到一边，坐在你身旁拍着你的背帮你顺气。  
“是因为我的原因吗？”  
你的所作所为，她怎么会不清楚，她分明比任何人都要了解。你笑自己劣质的演技，其实对方早已将你看穿。你太渴望她的爱，所以才会在被拒绝后去找别人来填补，爱而不得的痛苦让你饥不择食，慌乱的想要抓住另一根稻草把你拉出深渊，说到底还是懦弱罢了。  
“对不起，我知道这样很蠢，我…我以后不会了。”你没有正面去回答她，心头阵阵的抽痛和对自己幼稚行为的羞愧让你只想快些逃离。  
你撑起身子，拿起被你扔在床边的内裤往身上套，布料与臀部接触的那一刻触电般的疼痛让你打了个激灵。  
“谁允许你起来了？”她按住你的手，将你好不容易穿好的裤子重新拽了下来。  
“我以后做事情之前会考虑清楚的，不会再…这么幼稚了，我会对自己负责的。”你看着她的眼睛十分诚恳的保证。“现在我可以走了吗，Nat。”尴尬的处境让你只想尽快离开，奈何眼前的人一点也没有要放你走的意思。  
Natasha听到你软软糯糯地喊着她的名字，声音还带着微微的哭腔，僵着的脸色也缓和了不少，她将你拉到两腿间站好，下一秒，冰凉的嘴唇便贴上你。  
你被她突如其来的吻弄得失了神，可还没等你好好品味就转瞬即逝，留下一脸茫然的你，难以置信的愣在原地。  
“嘿小孩，”Natasha挑眉，伸出手在你眼前晃了晃，“你好歹也该给我一点反应吧。”她嘴角勾起一抹得逞的笑。  
“我，你，这…”回过神，纵然有太多的疑惑想得到答案，但却是连语言都组织不起来。Natasha嘴唇柔软的凉凉触感就像蜜糖一样灌进你的心里，激起一片涟漪。“你不是说，不喜欢我吗？”  
“我可从来没有说过我不喜欢你。”Natasha故作失落地摇了摇头，仿佛为你冤枉了她而感到十分委屈。“我只是说我们不合适。”她又恢复了正经的模样，很认真的看着你，“你知道我过着什么样的生活，危险和意外已经成为了我的一部分。我不希望让你和我一样，我想要我的小朋友健康快乐。”  
眼泪又收不住地往下落，你突然很想给她一个拥抱，对她的过去虽然未知全貌，可仅凭想象也知道那是一段怎样不堪回首的黑暗。你甚至不敢去揣测她究竟承受了多少伤害付出多少代价才能一步步成长为如今让人闻风丧胆的Black widow，神盾局最优秀的特工。  
“不过，我今天才发现，某些小家伙离开了我似乎只会更加危险。”她报复性地捏了捏你的脸，当作不听话的惩罚。  
“Nat，我不怕什么危险，我只想和你在一起。”你勾着她的脖子，凭借站着的身高优势将她搂进怀里，感受着她轻柔的呼吸在你胸前呼出阵阵微风，弄的你胸前痒痒的，心头也痒痒的。


End file.
